


Magic Isn’t Just For The Beautiful - It’s For All Those Who Believe It’s There

by BeHappyWithTheLittleThings



Series: Poetry From A Healing Hope And A Hope For Healing [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Feminism, Stereotypes, THE NERDS, The dorks, all the girls who are worth more than being labeled just a pretty face, but pretty shouldn’t be the most important thing, fairytales - Freeform, show me the brave girls, the Badass girls, the kind girls, the smart girls, the sports girl, the tech girls, the theatre girls, you are all so pretty, young girls deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappyWithTheLittleThings/pseuds/BeHappyWithTheLittleThings
Summary: Fairytales always bring up that the girls are pretty, the fairest in the land, but magic doesn’t just belong to the pretty girls. It belongs to those brave to believe it’s there.
Series: Poetry From A Healing Hope And A Hope For Healing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779160
Kudos: 3





	Magic Isn’t Just For The Beautiful - It’s For All Those Who Believe It’s There

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ARE NOT UGLY YOU JUST LIVE IN A JUDGE-MENTAL SOCIETY THAT DETERMINES WORTH AT FACE VALUE! YOU ARE WORTH EVER BIT OF SPACE YOU DARE TO TAKE UP AND DON’T HAVE TO PROVE YOURSELF OTHERWISE

I always hated that  
The stories always focused  
On pretty girls -  
The fairest  
The prettiest  
The most graceful  
With perfect features  
And proper attitudes  
And manners -  
Like you have to be beautiful  
To deserve magic  
Like it's some kind of  
Unspoken requirement.  
And then girls grow up  
Thinking they need to be  
Skinny and  
Perfect and  
Polite  
To deserve that same magic.  
So let's tell them that  
Tinker-bell has anger issues  
Cinderella didn’t want a prince  
Alice is too rebellious to listen,  
She ends up running away  
She ends up becoming an activist,  
Wendy didn’t come back to her parents  
Ariel had no problem stabbing the prince  
And regaining her legs and returning to the sea  
Mulan didn’t let rules stop her from rejoining the fight  
Belle’s name was actually Bellona  
The meaning going from beautiful to warrior  
Snow White didn’t let stomach rolls and the  
Absence of a thigh gap stop her from believing  
That she was indeed the fairest in the land  
And taking back her kingdom (no prince required)  
Sleeping beauty joined Maleficent's side  
Easily choosing wild magic over a prince she barely knew  
Jasmine abandoned her throne to run wild with a thief  
Pocahontas wasn’t afraid to draw arrows  
At those that dared to defile what was hers  
These are the stories we should tell are children  
Of imperfect princesses that are strong  
And smart and brave and not  
Just beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Girls are not just pretty things. We’re everything you could ever be underneath them.


End file.
